kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Përdoruesi diskutim:Bet 0
Mirë se erdhe! ---- *'Çka nuk më pëlqen mua?' - Diskutime të shpërndara në faqe të ndryshme. *'Unë të kam shkruar diçka ty?' - Atëherë të lutem përgjigju te faqja e jote e diskutimit. *'Ti më shkruan i pari mua diçka?' - Unë të përgjigjem këtu. *'Shënimet e reja?' - duhet të vendosen në fund të faqes. (Shtype këtu) *'Nënshkruani diskutimet (me --~~~~)!' - përndryshe i nënshkruaj unë. *'Pastërtia dhe rendi këtu?' – është vetëm e drejta ime. *'Diskutimet e vjetra' – gjenden në arkiv Për të pasur një pasqyrë dhe për të ruajtur sadopak rendin keni parasysh edhe këto rregulla: *Për secilin diskutim që e filloni këtu parashtroni vetëm një temë. *Diskutuesi i parë fillon prej kryerreshtit. Përgjigjet vijojnë me : të cilat e largojnë rreshtin djathtas. Përgjigjja tjetër vijon me dy :: dhe kështu me radhë deri sa të bëhen pesë përgjigje (:::::) pastaj i gjashti vazhdon prej fillimi pa dy pikat. *Çdo diskutim duhet të nënshkruhet, jo me emër, por me shenjën --~~~~ dhe atë menjëherë pas shkrimit e jo në kryerresht. ---- ¦ Arkiva e diskutimeve ¦ Foto ¦ Livadhi ¦ ---- Më falni gabimet Tungjatjeta i nderuari Përdoruës i Wikipedisë Bet Me an të kti mesazhi u nderoj me gjith respektin që kam ndaj juve u lutem më falni gabimet e punimeve të mia se un shum gjëra nuk i kam të qarta me rastin e figurës (fli misri) pa licenc nuk e kam e qart se si duhet me qen me licenc nqoft se mundet rregullonie ju për mu.Ju falimenderit.--pun pun nat e dit për me pa pak drit 28 Prill 2008 19:17 (UTC) :Me sa me kujtohet mua mbi figurë ishte e shkruar agimi.com dmth figura i takon pronarëve të faqes agimi.com. Në wiki nuk guxon me i marr figurat prej faqe të tjerëve dhe të vendosen këtu pa me e pyetur pronarin apo krijuesin e fotos. Për këtë në wiki publiko vetëm fotot qe i ke fotografu vet, përndryshe sa herë që vërehet shkelja e licencës fotot grisen. tung --bet_0 29 Prill 2008 18:27 (UTC) A conto, cung E kam shtuar shtesën fjalë sepse mendoj që fjalët etj. duhet ta kenë një shtesë të tillë, shiko për shembull në wiki anglisht, sidoqoftë nuk kam ndonjë problem nëse nuk i vihet kjo shtesë. Sa për stampat cung, pse të hiqen, ajo stampë e vë artikullin në kategorinë "cung" dhe pastaj dikush mund të vijë ta përmirësoj. --[[User:Cradel| Cra]][[User Talk:Cradel|''del]] 4 Maj 2008 17:50 (UTC) :Fjalën cung nga artikulli nuk e tërhoqa me qëllim desha vetëm ta kthej zhvendosjen. Në këtë arikull duhet të jetë stampa cung. Sa i përket shtesës (fjalë), në wiki shqip i shtohet një shtesë në kllapa të vogla tutllit vetëm kur ka nevojë p.sh. kur janë dy artikuj të ndryshëm me titull të njëjtë. për këtë arsye e ktheva e dhe në të njëjtën kohë u largua edhe stampa pa qëllim. tung --bet_0 4 Maj 2008 19:37 (UTC) ::Epo, mirë atëherë :)--[[User:Cradel| 'Cra]][[User Talk:Cradel|del]] 4 Maj 2008 20:35 (UTC) Komunat e Maqedonise Bet, tema e kategorive te komunave mbeti hapur. Keshtu si jan "Fshatra ne ..." (e kjo ..., ose eshte qytet e ose fshat) nuk kan kuptim sepse fshati ose qyteti nuk kane komuna. Pra duhet te jete: "Fshatra ne komunene e ..." (Puntori 5 Maj 2008 21:01 (UTC)) :OK, nuk e pash se kishe fillu. (Puntori 5 Maj 2008 21:07 (UTC)) :: nuk kam shumë kohë për wiki, por se shpejti e rregulloj krejt kategorinë. tung --bet_0 6 Maj 2008 17:26 (UTC) user:Cradel Hello Bet 0. Përdoruesi:Cradel has been autoblocked. Could you please unblock him? Thank you. en:BalkanFever Zdravo Bet-0. Përdoruesi:Cradel e avtoblokiran. Možiš da go de-blokiraš? Fala. en:BalkanFever :see now. --bet_0 11 Maj 2008 12:17 (UTC) Problemi është se kur u autobllokova, nuk munda me redaktu as faqen time të diskutimit, shiko nëse ka ndonjë bug diku [[User:Cradel| ''Cra'']][[User Talk:Cradel|del''']] 11 Maj 2008 12:21 (UTC)